Unfinished Conquests
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: A fire blazes at the shrine for the shikon no tama, Sango is in labor and an ominous feeling crosses the land on the night of the eclipse. A legendary beast is brought to life to save the soul that calls out for him.
1. Chapter 1

An idea that came forth after watching a Inu no Taishou.

Chapter 1

A fire steadily burned as the raging inferno began to destroy the shrine building that held an occupant who had been praying, as they continued their duty to keep a jewel purified that has wreaked havoc across japan. With the battle with the dark half demon over, the danger still lurked as they fruitlessly took it on by themselves even though night has fallen and chance of escaping with their life would no longer be an option performed by their own will as smoke filled their as they lay immobile. The jewel still in its place, untouched on the age old stand.

Ashes lay outside as the conviction of the battle that had been fought between the priestess and eager demons. Her blood leading a path to where she touched the jewel with a bloody finger, purified instantly of any taint it might have grown from the dark desires of those that had attacked her on their way to obtain the power from the jewel. Large puddles of her crimson, virgin blood spilled on the floor as she used her last strength to drag her self to stop the regeneration.

The blood that has once again been splattered, another innocent priestess down, quite likely the most pure one to have yet been born. Yet such a young life, only having been in the line of duty for two years at the matured age of 17. Those meridian blue eyes struggled to cling to the conscious world, unbelieving that after everything that has been endured by her and many others, that this would be her end, a burning end so familiar to her soul. In protest her soul stubbornly stayed put searching out for anything that might save it from yet another terrifying end.

Out beyond the recesses of this realm and into the next a strong pulse surged forth as the calling was met by the rumble of a great beast who has had his attention upon the woman that has intrigued him since she first appeared in the depths of his tomb. "A calling from the living world. My presence is needed but what soul could be tugging so urgently for me to raise to it's calling? Certainly it is not my sons or their mothers." The place shook as it began to almost quiver in small tremors from the being contained within. Then just like that a surge of power blast through the realm as it recessed into a soul, the grave disappearing as it the soul also disappeared into the living realm.

Shooting across the sky, humans without spiritual sense prayed on the perceived shooting star. In the middle of tall bamboo and shot into the burial mound, light erupting as it merged with it's body, muscle tissue growing as it attached itself to nerve endings, all forming around bones as the skin covered the once dead being. A clawed hand shot out of the ground as braced it self to pull their body up. The calling came from in the distance, a soul that his recognized as they both sent him a feeling of urgency. Clearing his mind from the thoughts beginning to stir, his sharp eyes peering into the distance as they stretched and rolled kinks out. Without anymore stalling they pushed off the ground with their mighty legs and transformed into an orb and shot back off through the sky to where the soul is calling.

Gold eyes searched in the direction they had felt the disturbance as they narrowed dangerously as they watched the orb take off into the night sky. Forming their cloud his companions got on without remark, that would have surprised him had his sights not been on the power that traveled with a new purpose. "So he lives again." The cloud rose up and soared into the sky, following the residual power that trailed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"_I'm a swimming in the river, doing laps around the lake. Strolling in the park, whispering in the dark. I'm running in the winter, laughing in the rain. Making history in the seasons, as I kiss away the pain."_ The song flowed in the wind as the great beast heard the pained singing voice in his head as they lay dying still miles away, the shrine beginning to collapse around them, eyes unseeing at half-mast. Hand still outstretched as the body lay among the four steps that lead to the stage of the epic jewel. Blood still leaking from open wounds, they lay motionless as the soul desperately clung to the form, refusing to give up its form in this life when it knew salvation is on its way.

Silver ears twitched as they swiveled, collecting the sounds on the wind, jaw clenching as uneasiness crawled over their skin like a swarm of insects moving under the layers of skin. A staff jingling as another figure approached, the first never even turned, already knowing who it is. The pained breaths of a woman in labor sounded from the hut behind them but that only being one of the concerns.

"Something has risen I can feel it, but I also feel something ominous tonight, it is covering greater Japan. I fear dark times might be upon us once again. Let's just pray that whatever being that has risen from the grave is on our side." The monk Miroku gazed up at the night sky before looking at his half demon friend who had gone rigid as the howls in the air put him on edge. "I pray that Lady Kagome is alright, I know it is not my fear just speaking when I say something isn't right."

"Thanks for your encouraging words monk." He half demon replied gruffly, sarcasm lacing his words.

"This is serious Inuyasha. It's the night of an eclipse, I'm just thankful it isn't the new moon but we need to stay on our guard. I fear that we might need to call in reinforcements, Kagome cannot protect the jewel all alone, perhaps your half-brother, Lord Sesshomaru, could be our back up. I can tell that little Rin has a pure heart and soul much like our Lady Kagome. He could protect it better than any of us and even hide it from the world."

"Keh! That bastard wouldn't do a thing to help us with that blasted jewel." He glared at the monk behind him before he stiffened and scented the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked concerned.

"I smell a lot of smoke and fire, more than a regular campfire." Shouts from the trail came to them as some villagers from Edo ran up the hill trail coming out of the forest holding torches up to see. Inuyasha looked at them from the open gate.

Due to the jewels existence they decided to make a settlement on one of the higher hills from the village, protecting it from a distance just in case old enemies seek them out they didn't want to risk danger to Kaede and the villagers. On the other side is the Shrine and Inuyasha's forest which contains the well and Goshinboku.

They ran up to meet the villagers but not leaving the premises of the small fortress. "A fire at the shrine! Demons attacked Lady Kagome and the shrine is ablaze!" Their spines stiffened.

Without another thought InuYasha and Miroku nodded, as they glanced at the hut that held Kaede and her apprentice as they helped Sango with her labor. Inuyasha bounded over the walls and across the trees, hoping to find his friend, no his sister, alive and well. His sword pulsed at his side and he staggered at the force as he looked down at it. Shaking his head he picked up speed, mad that he had wasted precious time on a distraction his sword had caused yet again for the third time that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow 3 chapters all in a few hours :)

Chapter 3

Time stretched on as she laid there, ragged breaths gasping in and out, smoke filling her lungs and crowding out the oxygen she so desperately needed. Her eyes tried to tear up to ease the dryness but the fire had already consumed them. The crashing of a beam sounded as part of the roof caved in, feeling the heat even closer as her skin heated to an almost burn. Whispers danced around her like the flames themselves as they spoke of her failure with words that felt like they bit her very soul as she flinched.

Most of the circulation had slowed down as all of the wounds burned with a vengeance as the fire neared almost licking at her feet. She only wore priestess clothes that had been torn into rags as the remaining had been almost entirely consumed with her blood. Dark spots on her red hakamas shown through deeper as it continued a downward flow as the red stream gathered into the joining masses below the steps, seeping into the wood.

Her memory flowed to the other shrine she lay burning in during the reign of the Band of Seven as the mercenary Renkotsu took advantage of their poisoned states to take her jewel shards and burn them alive, that is if the poison didn't kill them first. Her memories triggered by the harsh voices making her feel like she is going crazy as she wished she could clutch her head and scream, sounding out her frustration to anyone who might hear.

Part of her wondered why the villagers haven't come to save her, seeing her plight as she continued to lay there wondering what will become of the jewel and what will happen to her soul. The thought of it being reincarnated to the future beyond her time and that person being dragged into this almost ripped her heart out. Inside her head she screamed and cried at the injustice they would have to endure if she does fail. She wished she could move but her strength wouldn't come back as if she is paralyzed. The sound of crashing barely registered, the groans of the main beam sounded, the beam that ran parallel to her small form below it.

Finally he reached it and smelled fire. He landed outside and from what was left of the building he knew it had been the main structure of the shrine he landed at. As much as he didn't wish to run into the flames much like he had before he died, he knew that he must. Pushing open the burning door it went crashing to ground. He had found blood all over in spatters along with barely remaining ash. Straight ahead of him at the steps to the alter he could see the petite figure of a priestess, a trail of blood followed her until she could move no more. She lie motionless on the steps of the alter, hand still outstretched to reach the powerful jewel.

Hearing the groans of the beam above her, he wasted no more time dashing in as he knelt down next to her form, staring into the familiar meridian blue eyes that remained unfocused. He felt a pulse and looked at the jewel of power, with a light growl he picked it up and carefully scooped up the priestess as he raced out of there knocking the blazing beams away as they fell around them. He didn't stop once he got outside, he kept running till he could breathe more clearly, but knowing the woman that lay limp in his arms would need it most.

Golden eyes took in the petite body that had woken him on more than a couple occasions. He then turned to the villagers that he had ignored until then. "Do you have another healer?" His voice full of authority.

A few of them glance to the opposite hillside. "I'm afraid her hands are already tied with the birth of a child up in the fortress of our protectors."

Not bad eh?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His right brow rose up into the hair line. 'Why must they have a fortress?' Instead of voicing the question he chose to voice another instead. "Can no one else take over for her; I doubt you would want your priestess to die."

"We can show you where she is at." The villager that decided they would be the speaker of the group said.

Another villager interrupted and spoke to the other villager. "We should just wait until Inuyasha arrives. Lady Kagome is like a sister to him and his older half-brother. I don't think we should trust this demon by the demon slayer and the monk; he could be a threat to them and the child. If she dies then I'm certain Lord Sesshomaru would take mercy and bring her back to life, he did it for the young girl Rin and also for the demon slayer's younger brother."

"That isn't even certain. I still say we take her to the fortress where Inuyasha and Miroku could keep guard; the jewel is safer with them. Plus Kaede and her apprentice are up there. If Sango comes out of this labor to find Kagome dead then there will be hell to pay and I don't want all of them upset, they would by no doubt abandon us once Lady Kaede passes on. Inuyasha would go berserk and with or without his sword he could lose to his demon blood. He may have good intentions but he is a half demon and Kagome is the only one that could save us from a demon Inuyasha and bring back his senses. We don't need any repeats." The whispers died down as the first villager signaled for the mysterious demon to follow him.

'Here I am, holding their priestess, dying in my arms and they're afraid I will kill the demon slayer as she goes through labor and afraid of Inuyasha's demon blood overpowering him. I will just see how things turn out, I can sense Inuyasha racing my way, no doubt that it is to the girl.' Seeing the streaks of red getting closer.

"Inuyasha is not going to like another demon holding Lady Kagome. We should have tried to get rid of the demon after he saved her. What purpose does a demon have saving a priestess, he does resemble the inu brothers but it could be a trap. A detachment of Naraku perhaps?" They thought he couldn't hear them.

"Naraku is dead, everyone knows that and so are his offspring. The vile half demon will never return, our protectors had made sure of that. We shouldn't question his motives, as we all experienced, not all demons are bad. A human had started that whole charade with Naraku, stop being rude and just be thankful that he had saved her in time." One of the women had scolded what he guessed to be her husband.

Inuyasha finally landed in front of him, sizing him up as he narrowed his eyes. Before his mouth could offend him the main speaker beat him to it. "Inuyasha, this demon saved Lady Kagome before the building could collapse on her. Can you lead him to Lady Kaede, she isn't in good shape and is approaching death's door." He held his breath, hoping the half demon would just question the demon later and take care of Kagome now.

His fists tightened momentarily before he looked at her pale form, remembering when he would have been late had it not been for Myouga. His eyes hardened and he turned back around, looking over his shoulder at the demon. "Keh, whatever. Just keep up and I'm warning you, don't try anything or I won't hesitate to draw tetsusaiga to blast you to pieces." He then left at top speed, never seeing the amusement on the other demon as he smirked at the younger male.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They sped through the village and scaled the big hill, jumping up and over the wall. Inuyasha kept walking; he followed and could hear the struggles of the woman in labor and the nervousness of the monk who stood outside. Upon arriving he straightened up and with one last glance at the hut he approached.

"I give my humble thanks for saving our Lady Kagome." He bowed appropriately.

"Save the chit chat lecher and help me get her set up." Inuyasha gruffly replied from a separate hut.

Miroku turned but kept talking. "Don't mind Inuyasha, he is brash and a bit rude but he does mean well. Don't be offended by his behavior, I know he truly is thankful that you had saved her."

He walked into the hut and carefully set the girl down, entirely aware of the eyes on him. He could hear the slow beats of her heart. Soon he could hear the other priestess enter and he peered over his shoulder and took in the sight of the old woman. He could tell how tired she already is from the labor of the demon slayer.

They all felt the aura that approached at a fast rate. Inuyasha's harsh reply coming without care. "Great, I already have to deal with one bastard that looks like the other bastard, now I have both here. What a great fucking night." His nerves had been high strung already and now all of this happens. He walked out of the hut with the other two males following shortly after just as the others arrived.

"What the hell do you want bastard?" He questioned his half-brother. "I have enough problems to deal with; I don't need you adding to the list."

Sesshomaru only spared his half-brother a glance before his eyes glued to the hut. "You still fail to protect one mortal girl, the reincarnation of your former lover. How degrading." A soft snore sounded behind him as Inuyasha looked at the young girl that still travels with Sesshomaru.

Miroku stepped forward hearing the little girl. "This is a rather unexpected visit Lord Sesshomaru. Would you like a place for young Rin to sleep? We still have another hut available." He offered.

Sesshomaru looked over at him and nodded, watching as he left to grab a few bed rolls. He still ignored the other demon's presence in favor of looking over the whole situation. "The demon slayer is in labor I take it."

Inuyasha nodded gruffly. "Has been for hours. Demons had targeted her to get Kagome to surrender the jewel so we stayed here for her protection."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. "Then why is the priestess on the brink of death?" Certain he already knew the answer but wanted to hear what his half-brother would say.

"From what the villagers told me she was ambushed outside of the shrine, a demon set it on fire before being purified. He-" he jerked his head to the demon standing quietly, watching them patiently, "saved her for whatever reason. That reminds me, just who are you and what are your reasons for helping us." His hand on the hilt of tetsuiga as he addressed the demon in question.

The more reviews the more tempted I will feel to upload the chapter I been typing.


	6. Chapter 6

Aww c'mon guys.. out of 32 hits and only 2 reviews. Hey anyone have any ideas for a name.. I figured I would just go with Touga but if you guys know any other strong names along with the definition it would be very nice.

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru's interest slightly peaked at the brash half demon's attitude to the other demon, drawing the conclusion to his thoughts. "Please enlighten the whelp before my amusement wears off and makes a scene." He then caught sight of the monk leaving the hut, he nodded his thanks and then took his exit as he scooped Rin up to take her to the bed made.

"We have an uncanny resemblance you know." He pointed out to the half demon.

Inuyasha's teeth grit together but before he could remark, Kaede appeared at the doorway. "I bandaged her up the best I can for now but Inuyasha I need you to run to my hut and get the other supplies, you should know quite well by now what I will need. Oh and Inuyasha, bring extra clothing for Kagome." She took a small break, her weary limbs sore from the effort. She looked up at the demon, studying him for a bit. "I thank ye for saving her young life. Her death would have hit many very hard. If you could possibly watch her for a while I need to get back to the other hut."

"I am in no rush." He commented. He took in her weary form and then gazed at the beginning of the eclipse. "I feel it is best that I stay here, the wind is strange and something is off with the air." He remarked.

"I agree. I feel the night will only get worse; maybe with all of you here we can survive it. I am beginning to think that I should have the villagers brought up here for safety, I cannot protect them from up here." She spoke her thoughts out loud.

Miroku who had been silent for a while decided now is the time to speak up. "I will go then and round up the villagers with Kirara. Tonight has everyone off and with Sango and Kagome down; we would be safer in numbers. I am bringing the remaining supplies with me from the hut then. Evil has spread across the land and I believe tonight is when they will reveal themselves and maybe their intentions." He gathered up a few sacks, tossing them on Kirara as soon as she transformed and quickly taking off into the night, having a feeling that he should get back before the eclipse fully blocked out the moon.

He raced into the night and immediately began shouting to wake up the villagers. He led Kirara to Kaede's hut, speaking to Inuyasha as he arrived. "Inuyasha we need to hurry and make sure all of the villagers get to the fortress. I have a feeling that we don't want to be without a barrier once the eclipse is full. Let's gather all of the supplies and help the elderly, I'm gathering the horses." He packed up the bags with all of the gathered herbs and supplies. They then gathered the livestock with the others while they all carried elderly and young ones. "Please gather all necessary things, we don't know how long this evil could reign or how they will strike. Anyone who needs help please come to us."

Sesshomaru touched down with Ah and Un, letting them use the two headed dragon. He watched on as Shippo transformed and carried a few of the village children at a time to the fortress, Inuyasha doing the same with the elderly as he also lead the horses up the trail at a quick pace. He quickly zipped around the village ensuring that the huts are empty. As the rest of the villagers and livestock headed up the trail he found a mother with twin babies struggling out of a hut with her essentials. He appeared next to her and grabbed her belongings, quickly forming his cloud as he used an arm to stabilize her balance and zoomed up to the fortress.

Kirara and Ah and Un continued loading up with villagers that were left walking. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went back down one last time, scanning the village for anyone else, continuing on the outskirts, field and lastly the trail. They arrived with only a few minutes to spare, Kaede did a head count and was pleased to find everyone there. The wails of a baby were heard in the hut as the apprentice brought the baby out for Miroku to see.

Miroku stood transfixed as he looked upon his child, smiling with fatherly tenderness until his gaze sharpened. He took the baby back into the hut to sleep with Sango and then came right back out with a determined face. The moon was almost nearly blocked and Inuyasha became nervous.

"What about that barrier you guys, I can feel something bad approaching." That put everyone into full gear. Inuyasha watched as Miroku, the apprentice, and Kaede knelt down in prayer, a barrier forming around the fortress and just a few feet beyond. Sesshomaru and the other demon that had yet to be named then went to the barrier and pushed in their own power, strengthening the purple barrier. They both came back after a minute.

"Lady Kaede, you need rest as does your apprentice. Monk, you should join your family, we shall take care of the rest." They all nodded, not questioning the demon, for they already held high suspicion as to who he is. He turned away from them and announced to the villagers. "We have three huts with plenty space, I want everyone inside, and we shall keep watch so you may rest. Stay silent though, all three huts have resting occupants."

Inuyasha kept an eye on Shippo for a few seconds until he disappeared into Rin's hut, intent on sleeping in there. He then closed gate of the fortress, knowing that he would rather be safe than sorry even though a wood wall wouldn't do much but it towered over the trees making it hard for anyone to see in without flying abilities. The eclipse was complete and a darkness that didn't come from the lack of moon then descended on the Earth.

Everyone could feel the darkness and had to try and resist the chill that crawled up their spines. The two dog demons once again poured energy into the barrier and felt it out to ensure it didn't have any weaknesses in it. Inuyasha finished carrying supplies into the three huts. Glad that they had made them so big just in case something of this nature would happen, they wanted to be safe in numbers. He walked into the middle hut and knelt down next to Kagome, taking the cloth from her forehead. Wringing it out on to her lips before soaking it back up in the bowl of water, and replacing it back in place. He carefully checked the bandages, not wanting to fail his dear friend that has become like a sister to him. He sighed and then left once he was finished, determined to help protect everyone.

Outside of the fortress the creatures of night had gone eerily silent as everyone waited for the darkness to pass over so they could know when it will once again be safe. The only noises came from the safety in the barrier but they were kept to a very low minimum as parents quietly tucked in their children and babies went fast asleep. Even the livestock had gone silent, their instincts telling them that it would be wise.

Feeling the darkness radiating from the direction of the moon, the two dog demons fed the barrier yet again, ensuring that nothing can go in or out of it as they braced themselves for the possible confrontation.

Hey two pages this time!


	7. Chapter 7

Oroan - (Guyana) Demon of the eclipse

Takeshi- Japanese name meaning "fierce, violent," hence "warrior."

I agree with you guys, I am sticking to Touga since it means 'fighting fang' and I couldn't find the meaning of 'Sugimi.' Well I wish you all a happy new years! Here is the new chapter!

Something isn't right and that is all she could figure out as she lay there in her slumber, struggling to wake up, only on the edges of consciousness. A heavy darkness surrounded her senses even though she could feel a barrier in place. A heavy fog set in her mind as she became aware of the pain stinging in various places. She blankly lay there, not being able to entirely register anything anymore until she felt the darkness surround her place of rest.

Fire, as it licked at her surroundings, steadily making its way to consume her as she lay there motionless, all of her memories revolving around the jewel she swore to protect. She could feel a sense of urgency to reach out, to find a way out of dying. Several times she could have sworn her soul had wrapped itself around her like a stubborn child, refusing to leave where they felt safe. Yet she could feel it beckoning, no that isn't right, pleading for help, but from who or what?

It was almost like an out of body experience seeing the vision of her dragging her body closer to something, but then as she thought about it, thought about the direction the view came from, she felt crazy to think the jewel is sending her this image of her actions. The slow and steady path of blood she made as she failed to be able to walk, instead going from a painfully slow crawl on her hands and one knee, down to an army crawl. Her determination to purify the slightly tainted jewel that lay innocently watching her as she made her way to it's alter.

She couldn't understand why she is watching her struggle, or wait, she cringed. She had heard that in the afterlife you will re-live your death. The problem is, is that she isn't reliving it; she is merely seeing it, so that, she concluded, is not the same thing. Then why is she watching this as her senses clearly state she has a barrier around her, protecting her from something dark.

Several minutes ticked by and her figure remained frozen on the floor as the blood flowed in a steady stream to the bottom of the steps. She had seen the shadows of the villagers, obviously uncertain if they should run in to see if she is there or stay away and keep safe. She felt a bit hurt that they wouldn't just come in and save her but she didn't hold it them, that is why her and the others are the protectors of the village, it's their lives that are always on the line of danger.

She concluded that she is about to watch her body burn alive, figuring it is the demons that wage war with Midoriko that are getting some kind of sick pleasure in forcing her to do this. She could see the crash that she could only faintly hear when in her body but what shocked her is the warrior form that greeted her. The slamming of the shoji as they stepped inside and followed the blood with their eyes to her form.

Hope burst in her being, hoping to see that she has been saved and can continue her life. She watched as the glorious, handsome male approached her until he knelt down to her form. Whoever it is looked shocked to actually recognize her, and almost happy too, but to her that just seemed so odd. Who is this and why does it seem that they know her?

She felt the pulse of the jewel and it's demand to not be left behind. It seemed he understood as his clawed hand neared as he let out a growl of irritation towards it, he must have grabbed the jewel since then; all she could see is darkness. It made her question, did they save her?

The barrier she felt has gotten stronger. She could feel it's strength increase greatly, and she wondered, how did it get stronger and by whom? Her senses began to clear as she sensed several familiar aura's nearby and trying to discern them but feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all as she tried to fight off the pain of her wounds.

Her skin felt clammy and cold as she began to focus on her situation. The uneasiness and the fear is most definitely the majority of the emotions. She felt her surprise when she couldn't sense the jewel, as if it has disappeared or is behind a barrier. Her body snapped into gear as she forced her eyes open and began to lightly flex her limbs, trying to get a feel of the major damage that has not healed. The same damage before her loss of consciousness is still present, meaning not much time has passed since she could still feel poison running in her veins.

Weakly she rolled on to her stomach and began to get up on to her hands and knees. Slowly she turned around, wincing at the pain her body is in, but determination shone through those meridian blue eyes as she painstakingly crawled to the eight feet to the door of the hut she is in. Her presence in the doorway did not go ignored for even a second as all three silver haired males looked at her, including the dark form in the sky.

Only thing she could think as she spoke, "Where is the jewel?" She gasped out, not sounding an ounce demanding even though she meant for it to be present so as to get her point across.

They stood there stunned to even see her conscious, and all of them noticing her lack of clothing that she appeared to not notice. Her breasts bound and only some jogging shorts on to cover her privates, her duty overriding her thoughts of remaining decent. Although she had all of her several large gashes bandaged, only the small ones still remaining, it still served to startle the males, seeing her in such a state.

Not being an unwelcoming sight to the males as all of their eyes raked over her form, taking in her toned body, the first ones out of it had been the demons. Sesshomaru turning his attention back to the form in the sky, Inuyasha remaining glued to the spot but the other demon quickly approached her and pulled off their pelt the second she wavered. She had been leaning heavily on the frame for support but just remaining upright had become a strain and fast.

The pelt surrounded her as the demon; she recognized from her vision, hushed her and then carefully picked her up, ensuring her modesty and protection from the cold wind. "It is safe. Just focus on resting, your body is in great need of it." His bass voice whispered to her as he cradled her form to him, before turning around to look up at the other form that neither of them could make out.

Whoever the form is, they seemed to be thinking as they remained quiet. Inuyasha had finally gotten out of his stupor and grew impatient for several reasons as he snapped at the figure. "What the hell do you want anyways? I don't care who the fuck you are but I doubt you blocked the moon just to stare at us!" He could feel the glare from his half-brother but ignored it as usual.


	8. Chapter 8

Oroan - (Guyana) Demon of the eclipse

Takeshi- Japanese name meaning "fierce, violent," hence "warrior."

That is the villain. I researched around and it is said that Touga is over 3,000 years old, and I am concluding that Sesshomaru is over a 2,000 years old.

Chapter 8

The figure ignored the outburst from the brash half demon and remained in that spot, looking at one of them. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, deciding that he has had enough of his time being wasted. "I would suggest you state your reasons for being here demon. I grow tired of your silence."

Kagome whimpered in a combination of her pain from the wounds as her adrenaline went out the door and the almost suffocating darkness outside of the barrier. She felt the demon that held her; hold her tighter as they spared her a glance before looking back up at the still form as he heard them begin chuckling. Kagome snuggled into the pelt, wishing it could hide her as she squeezed her eyes shut, moving so she can turn away from evil demon up in the sky, breathing in the masculine scent of the demon that held her.

"It would be wise that you heed our warnings. Now answer, who are you and what is your purpose here?" The dog demon demanded. Biting back a growl when he did not like the place the demon's eyes watched. They may not be able to actually see their eyes but they could still use other senses to figure that out.

They seemed to be straightening themselves out as they felt the wave of pride roll over them. "I am Takeshi, an Oroan. I have finally been released from my 3,000 years of imprisonment. My terror over Japan shall start tonight as I unleash beasts all across the lands to spread my horrors. You shall soon know all that I am after." He then disappeared into the night.

All of their eyes had narrowed but they didn't let their guard down, remembering about these beasts that he is unleashing upon them. Sesshomaru turned and went to check on Rin, hoping to be able to sit in thought for a while.

Inuyasha still felt edgy and jumped on top of one of the walls, a bit sick of seeing the other demon holding Kagome. Sitting up there he could feel the land change, an unexplainable feel to it but he knew it is not a good feel.

Kagome visibly relaxed once the other demon had left then peered curiously up at the male holding her. He was already looking back down at her with just as much curiosity as he studied the woman he had always been forced to watch with no form to actually touch her with. Now he is once again alive due to her soul's desperation in wanting him to save her. The completeness he felt every time his soul and hers touch, the way she affected him and how much it pained him when he first found her in that fire.

Taking in her weary, battered form he demanded softly, "Sleep, your body is in great need of it. You have hardly healed at all."

"But I -" she began.

"Nonsense, you need your rest, stop fighting it." He commanded.

" I have to -" just his expression alone had her shut her mouth for a second before her stubborn nature gave way, "purify the jewel."

He almost rolled his eyes but nonetheless he brought the jewel out for her examination, watching as her fingers went right through his barrier and touch the jewel, the jewel instantly purified of the small taint it had gained. "How did you?" She gave him a questioning glance. "My barrier." He stated.

She looked back at the jewel, focusing on it and then understanding flashed through her eyes. "I have always been able to go in and out of barriers. Most of the time I don't even realize they are there."

He nodded and then turned back to go into the hut, kneeling down by her bedding, laying her back down gently. She seemed to be determined to get all of her questions answered.

"I don't know-" she started.

"Lady Kagome you must rest. We can speak later when you are feeling better." He informed her, hoping that it would ease her mind, knowing that he will not be going anywhere, anytime soon. He watched her scowl, uncertain which sentence caused it.

"But who-"

"Touga, you may address me as that, no formalities." He insisted. "Now rest."

A few seconds went by and finally she gave in, almost immediately falling back into slumber. He sighed, not used to the actions and feelings she invoked in him. He sat there quietly, leaning up against the wall next to her, knowing he had other things he should focus on. Looking at her form and the arm that clutched to the pelt, he noticed the unattended cut, threatening to break open again. His eyes scanned the area and found the basket of medicinal plants.

He opened the pelt and scanned her body for all of its injuries then lightly held her up, taking a scan of her back as he held her hair up. A frown of his brows showed his worry as he continued to feel the bones of her feet and legs, finding sprains and the left knee injured. 'She took quite the beating.'

He pulled the medicinal plants out, one by one as he sniffed them to identify what they were used for. Only grabbing what is needed and setting it in a spare bowl, using a rock to ground it all up, much faster than a human could. Feeling one of the villagers approaching, he turned to acknowledge their presence.

"I wish to help tend to her wounds in thanks for your protection and saving Lady Kagome." The woman bowed to him.

Not showing his surprise he nodded, and then feeling Inuyasha in the doorway, he got up. "It is of no consequence. I have it all ground up, it should only need some boiled water now. I shall be outside speaking to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru should you need anything." He gave her a light bow before turning and nodding to Inuyasha who just turned around and walked back out.

The woman went to work, getting help from a few other village women as they tended to her wounds, heating up the water and estimating the damage, taking account of the swelling sprained ankles and damaged knee. Grinding up another past for that, they set to work in tending to her care.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you are enjoying!

Chapter 9

Finding Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both waiting for him, he walked straight out, neither of them seemed to like being closer than they have to, instead choosing as much distance as they feel like having. He shook his head until hearing Sesshomaru from about ten feet to his right speak first.

"What brought you back?" He questioned, straight to the point.

"Her soul called out to me, it begged and pleaded that I save her from the death she almost received." He answered.

His son's normally unreadable face showed his confusion. "Are you implying what I think?"

"Possibly, I haven't given it enough thought." He informed.

Inuyasha huffed in annoyance. "Just peachy, you two clearly know each other. Now who are?"

Sesshomaru's amusement was then voiced as he chuckled at the half demon's lack of knowledge. "Inuyasha, it would seem as though I have been proven correct all along. Half demon means half brain. Can you truly say you do not recognize this demon or even notice our obvious similar features? I know the monk and many other have already come to the same conclusion as to who he is."

Inuyasha clenched his fists, stepping forward threateningly and ready to defend his being. Touga mumbled under his breath at the two half-brothers before straightening and turning his head left to stop Inuyasha. "Enough Inuyasha!" He ordered. The half demon immediately shut his trap, a bit shocked at the way the other dog demon just barked out that order like a father would. Touga then narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. "I would think the current ruler of the West would behave better than that, or should I decide to take back my throne?" He threatened.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the male he has always wished to surpass in strength. "I was certain you had to have noticed by now that I have increased in power substantially since you passed away. I hope your brain didn't rot in that grave of yours. If that is a challenge Father, then I accept."

Before anymore words had been said, the stuttering of Inuyasha drifted to their ears as he sputtered out nonsense. "Inuyasha, talk plainly if you are going to speak. For now, Sesshomaru, no but should I ever find reason to then you should know I will be the first one."

"Father." Inuyasha tested it on his lips, gaining the attention of the two dog demons once more. His mind whirling around as he studied the male that helped bring him into this world. Remembering how he had wished that his Father had remained alive so he could have both parents, but instead they both had died at some point or another. This male is one of the few demons who did not look down at him due to his blood, the male that he has been lacking all of his life. Without another word he jumped back up to the wall to watch out beyond the barrier while his thoughts drifted elsewhere.

Minutes ticked by and the moon remained blacked out. The forest remained uneasy and odd life forms wandered the vacated village. No crickets chirped happily on the outside, just uneasiness of eyes watching you from all over.

Sesshomaru approached Touga, an idea having formed in his mind. "Father, this place does not have enough resources gathered to wait out here. I plan to bring them to the western fortress where I may resume my duties. I also plan to recruit the monk, you, the priestess possibly and maybe the demon slayer to research this new enemy. I'm taking Inuyasha with me to gather the means of transportation and extra demons. It would be best to remain strong in numbers and to travel by daylight." It wasn't so much that he wanted or needed approval, but more of strategy and to keep the rest informed

"It's a sound plan. Will you be taking your leave now?" Wondering how the two will ever get along long enough to actually focus and get what needs to be done, done.

Sesshomaru looked towards his younger half-brother. "Inuyasha. I need you to come with me to the western fortress. You know more about this village and the people than I do. We must make preparations to leave this place.

Inuyasha looked down at his brother questionably. Shocked that he would say out-loud that he, Inuyasha, might know something better than the mighty Sesshomaru.


	10. Chapter 10

I shall give you guys a real good chapter I hope. I know a few of you wish that the pairing will mate soon but I think this chapter and the following ones should clear a few things up. Unlike my other stories, this one will not be a rushed pairing, the trials and errors are going to take a toll on the characters but I will give you a VERY good story that will not be similar to the other stories, we all get bored of the same constant plots. I encourage you to check this site out: wiki/List_of_legendary_creatures_from_Japan

I am using these supernatural listings. I had actually come across it when looking for a name for Touga and the bad guy, Takeshi. I gained a new inspiration for this story, so should I ever confuse you with names of creatures, you will know that I am getting it from here. I will paste this from time to time down the road but as it is, just for one night I have typed 9 chapters, so the story will be slowly progressing so don't be expecting lime or lemons right away.. I do have one lime planned but after a few days of contemplating it, I didn't want to give my characters an easy break and let things go as they plan O:-)

Chapter 10

He watched as his sons left soon after the blacked out moon had set and the sun finally rose, spreading its warm rays across the landscape as it basked and welcomed it. They all looked around to find any noticeable changes to the land, absorbing where the ground had been disturbed in several areas, not yet finding the new presences.

Inuyasha had left on Sesshomaru's red cloud of demon energy that he had created. Still a bit surprised that his elder half-brother had sincerely asked and needed his help, also, without saying it, welcoming him to the fortress. Instead of flying high up, into the clouds, they had hung low, only 50 feet from the tops of the tallest trees on average. They had a curiosity to sate but also a requisite to know just what exactly they are dealing with and needing to cleanse the land from. They didn't have to wait long to find any of the odd, foreign auras that created the chaos last night, in fact they seemed eager to get to them.

He scanned for any approaching threats, finding them leaving, trailing behind his son's, he felt a small amount of dread but hoped that his son's would be able to handle it and get back to the western fortress with little to no disruption. If only they would increase the speed, he had a feeling they should not leave the air but also had suspicion that even in the air they will not be safe.

Turning around, he decided he should spend his time wisely, gaining the trust of the villagers to be their leader and ensure them that help will come. It would not due if they believed him to be incapable to properly protect them and keep them well. He approached the hut on the right, closest to the fortresses gate, making a note to check on the monk and his family. Opening it up, he decided to seek them monk out first to gain his favor so he may help him to gain the cooperation of the villagers faster. Finding an area sectioned off from the rest of the hut with thin walls, he made his way through the large hut, some of the villagers moving out of his way, and otherwise he stepped around the ones resting on the floor.

Finally approaching the shoji, he tapped on it lightly, hearing the movement of the staff as it jingled, he waited patiently for the door to open. The monk's calm but curious face greeted him as the door slid open. They both smiled and nodded their heads in greeting before he was allowed entrance. "What brings you hear this morning, Lord Touga? I must say, my wife is eager to meet the demon who had saved our dear friend."

"I wish to see how you and your family are doing. Although I can sense that you are all fine physically for the most part, you may need extra nourishment and supplies." His eyes had caught the newborn's figure as it wiggled a bit in the mother's arms as he took in the surroundings with his budding awareness. His smile dynamic to adoration, always fond of a newborn, determining them to be one of the greatest gifts in life. "The child is quite alert already; I can feel that he will be much like his parents." He complimented earning warming, proud smiles.

"Thank you, Lord Touga. We are actually in need of nourishment, mainly those two." He was quiet a moment. "I did notice that the ominous auras that had been surrounding us all night had followed Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Do you think that with their distraction it might best to collect outside supplies? I doubt we have enough to feed everyone rations for longer than today." He speculated.

"Yes, you are certainly correct. I have already predetermined to have the villagers make a tally of the supplies. I am certain that water will be of the most importance, as it is, everyone unavoidably has to bathe, cook, clean, and also drink. I agree that they are an advantageous distraction; I will just have to create a barrier, plus take the dragon and fire-cat with me to collect it. Will you help me in my endeavor, I am not positive the villagers will take well to my authority." Calculating a thought on how to retrieve all of these items as fast as possible, he hoped that he could acquire an adequate amount for the first couple of days, and hopefully find the area here in the fortress that they bathe themselves, but he also pondered if one has been made.

I was going to write more but I need to get to bed. I want your thoughts on what you wish the child's name and please give the meaning of it. Figured that it would be a nice treat to you guys. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sure hope you guys can think of a name soon :) I will try to wait off until Kagome wakes up for good. I sure hope you guys like this story so far cuz it isn't even 60 degrees down in my basement. I searched around a bit to look for names so I'm going to give the name and meaning, then tally up the favorites in reviews. I also found some for future children from the Inu's but I'm doing that later... way later.

Spiritual boy names:

Keitaro: blessed

Kannon: form of Kuan-yin who was Chinese Buddhist deity of mercy

Sachio: Fortunately born.

Teiji: Righteous; well governed

Reizo: cool; calm; well-groomed

That should be enough. Think I should have the twin girls from the Anime/manga show up in the story?

Chapter 11

Kaede ambled around through the huts, grouping the tally on herbaceous and medicinal plants, then continued to check on the wounded or unwell. She saved Kagome for last as she checked her bandages, looking for the signs that she is healing well. Only finding small signs of infection she reasoned that it could be much worse for the young woman. Finishing up the tally of what all they need and how much they will need, she made her way over to Miroku and the dog demon.

"High Priestess Kaede, I assume you have gathered the tally for what you need?" Touga inquired to her.

"Aye, Touga, I have." Miroku received the scroll she handed him as he took in the numbers.

"Oh my." Miroku looked panic stricken as he viewed the numbers.

"Monk are you well?" Touga sniffed for illness upon seeing his pale face.

"I assure you I am fine, I just didn't expect such a high number in tally. I know just the place though to get the majority of our needs but I must warn it will not be just a couple trips for what we will need." He held his chin in thought before he looked back up to Kaede. "How long will this supply last?"

"Only a few days Miroku." She informed.

"What!" As it sank in he tried to recall just how many injured he had helped. "I don't recall so many injured that would require so much and none needing much more than a little paste."

"Ye are right Miroku but you forget about Lady Kagome. Infection has set on many of her wounds. They won't heal for some time if her powers don't react quicker." She paused. "Something is causing it hard for her powers to help heal her; I believe she had to use much of it to purify the demons she had been attacked by. Her healing power at its peak for now would be a bit greater than a half demon, not including Inuyasha. They are almost the same as a human until her power has recovered."

"I wasn't aware that she had become so injured. I will help insure that she regains her health but I must ask that we don't speak of this around Sango; we don't need her to be worried while taking care of our son. She is still quite spent." The clearing of a throat brought their attention back to Touga.

"We will be needing to travel soon, would your family or the priestess be able to do so? We won't be able to take many stops." He waited for their answer as he tried to guess how far and how long the travel would take.

"I am certain Sango and the baby could in a couple days but if Kagome doesn't start healing correctly and fast then no. At this rate we could not afford to move her for several days. The travel will be the death of her." All of their thoughts turned to when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will return.

"If you will please excuse me I want to send Kagome a prayer before we set off. Maybe it could help her." He bowed to them both and left to the second hut.

Touga meanwhile knew that he must think of another option for the woman he saved from the fire. He felt like it is his responsibility to look after her, some of it instincts, some it something else, whatever it was that had compelled him to rise from the grave to answer the calling of her soul. "Lady Kaede, I wish to know how to make these pastes and other medicines for healing Lady Kagome. Should it come down to it, I will stay behind with her until she is able to travel. She will be safe with me."

Kaede weighed his aura, knowing that he is holding it back and has yet to reach his peak. Weighing her options, she found that she had no better solution but to entrust the younger priestess to the demon should the time come for such a thing. "Ye are right, her care would be best with you. But I must know, who are you? I know ye are Touga but I can see the likeliness between yourself and Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"I am certain you already know exactly just who I am. I could smell it yesterday that you have already figured it out." His eyes gleamed as he awaited her reaction.

Though he got an odd reaction and much different than what he expected. She began laughing instead of any of the other things she could have done. "Ye are right my lord. Now it is confirmed that ye are who I thought ye be. Kagome though, will forever remain a puzzle to this old woman." She gave a mysterious smile before leaving to speak to presumably, Sango and spoil the boy with affection.

"Old woman will never cease to amuse me I'm sure." He smiled lightly before turning around to ready the dragon and fire cat.

So what you guys think? Don't forget the baby names. I want them picked out before I put the next chapter up or I will just have to choose for myself. And should I bring up the twin girls who were in the Anime/Manga? I think it would be super cute to have them in this story!


	12. Chapter 12

After a long delay I finally am back to writing, mainly just this story. I have thoughts of adding the twin girls of Miroku and Sango's from the InuYasha story line. If someone could tell what the names of their kids are I will be quite happy to know. Otherwise I am naming the boy after Miroku's father or grandfather. I hope this chapter doesn't bore you too much. I am trying to be creative and write 2,000 words instead of the original 1,000 in the first chapters. Any ideas, I am all ears but if I find it to be too much like any of the other stories I may not use it. I also re-read the previous chapters and made corrections to it. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do.

Chapter 12 Unfinished Conquests

Touga and Miroku left as quickly as possible, opening the barrier just enough for them to leave. The atmosphere outside of the barrier being suffocating with odd auras and smells, the landscape still the same but yet a lot of the ground had been disturbed. Miroku took to the air on Kirara as the dragon and Touga followed. They soon landed in a dense area full of medicinal shrubs and plants, several of them being herbaceous. Touga could smell the stream that runs through the village. He couldn't detect any poison in the smell so far.

Miroku quickly showed him one of the plants he labeled top priority and told Touga what part is used for what as they began scouring the area for as much as they could find, being careful to keep their guard up. They ran down the list, sending Kirara and the dragon back and forth to the fortress and their location, Kaede allowing them entrance while the villagers helped unload the bushels while the ones with experience in tending wounds began preparing them for use.

"I have had goose-bumps ever since we left the fortress. You would think they would have gone away by now but my hair is also standing on end on the back of my neck. I hope we can be done before it gets past the heat of the day." Miroku commented, trying to initiate a light conversation as they gather the plants.

"I too feel ill at ease. The land is tainted somehow and I hope the taint doesn't spread to our medicine and nourishment. If we have time, I suggest that we gather extra since this supply will only last us a short time. I have spoken to the priestess Kaede about Kagome's condition. I wish to be prepared should I have to stay behind with her as she heals. I only wish now that I asked Sesshomaru to bring back a healer from his fortress to help with her condition." Touga did not like the thought of him and Kagome being left behind until her condition is stable enough. The barrier would weaken over time with Kaede, Miroku, and Sesshomaru gone. With 4 forms of energy making the barrier it would be hard to penetrate but with just his energy, there is a possibility that the new threat could have a way to penetrate a purely demonic barrier. The red tetseiga being one of the ways any barrier can be penetrated. He would not be so arrogant to think only his old fang can penetrate it. The demon is old enough to be as strong as him.

"Hopefully it will not come to that. I have only hit 20 summers and I am already worried about grey hairs." He joked. Trying to ease their nerves and lighten the atmosphere. He carried on further into the forest, searching for more plants as he carried his basket with him.

"I already have silver hair so I don't need to worry about it. I still have more than 1,000 years till I will have to worry about that. My life most likely will not last that long." He spoke nonchalantly. He was met with silence. He straightened up and spread his senses, locating Miroku's aura. "Monk Miroku, are you okay?" As he narrowed in on his location, looking for any undetected intruders. He looked unbelievingly at the branch above the unconscious monk. Dangling from the branch is part of a leg from a horse, even more crazy, it tried to kick him. He came to the conclusion that it had kicked the monk in the back of the head and knocked him unconscious.

He groaned as he tried to get his bearings on what happened. He pushed himself up, trying to get off the basket that he carried with him. "That blow was almost as good as Sango's Hiraikatsu. He looked around for the offender and found the demon Touga with an incredulous look on his face as he glanced his way. He watched as the demon dodged a kick from the leg of a horse.. that is hanging from a branch of the tree… 'Yup I have seen it all.' He rubbed the knot that formed in the back of his head then collected his basket while avoiding the horse leg.

"I wonder if there are any other bizarre beasts such as this horse leg." Touga remarked.

"Neither of us sensed that horse leg, it doesn't even have an aura. This could cause a need for worry if there are more of these creatures." Miroku was on to something and they both knew it. Although a horse leg alone is not so harmful, it could be a potential hazard should there be another creature, beast, or demon around. "We will have to be more on our guard and expect the unexpected more so than normal."

The heat of the day had passed and they continued to stock up on supplies, knowing to expect the worst and the possibility of having injuries later or along the way to the western lands. Kagome's wounds and infections could also worsen or even one of the villagers. By the time they were finished gathering the water and plants, Sango was beginning to walk around slowly to stretch her muscles and get her bearing on the pain she still has from the child birth. She slowly made her way out of the hut and to the hut that kept Kagome inside. She needed to see her sister like friend and make sure she will be okay. She finally made it and slowly knelt down by her friend's side, proceeding to check for a fever and the wounds she sustained.

She knows the guys had moved her to another hut because of her being in labor. She didn't blame them but she wished that now she could stay in their hut with them so she can help watch over her and hopefully Kagome will wake up soon to see her newborn god child. She smiled gently as she continued to check her wounds, remembering the happiness on Kagome's face when she announced her pregnancy. She hoped that Kagome will be able to find love and have a child of her own. She already showed her strong parenting skills with Rin and Shippo. All of the kids love her dearly.

"Oh Kagome, I hope you get better soon. I don't know what all has happened since I went into labor but I'm sure with your smiling face, we will make it out of this alright. We pulled through the time of Naraku, a nightmare that seemed unending. With your purity and the strength of our allies we can make it through another challenge. When you wake up, I promise to soak in the hot spring with you, but first you need to get better and wake up." Sango encouraged, hoping that somehow Kagome had heard her small pep talk. Deep down she was scared but on the outside she wanted to be strong. Knowing Kaede is looking after her newborn son; she lay down next to Kagome and nodded off listening to Kagome's steady breaths.

Sunset approached and the two men had finally returned from their rounds for the day. Both sitting down as they were given water from one of the village woman and nodding their thanks. They added to the barrier then watched as the bushels were counted, hoping it would be more than enough so they would not have to go out again the next day. Kaede came over when she was done tallying. "Ye have done well, we have at least 10 days of supplies minus the water, that could be an every other day issue. We shall see what tomorrow brings. Now tell me, have you seen any of these beasts?" She sat down with them as they watched the sky get darker and the eclipsed moon rise.

Quiet murmurs spread as the two men told of their day and findings, mainly just about the horse leg that hangs from a branch and kicks when a being is close. The villagers all said their prayers and whispered their thanks to the brave males as they turned in for the night, counting their blessings know that many villages are not as lucky as they are.

Touga stood and made his way to check on Kagome. He had been feeling antsy all day with not being near her and able to physically see that she is okay and being taken care of. He was slightly surprised to find the demon slayer, Sango, asleep next to her. Her bandages looked like they had been changed earlier that day and would be fine for a bit more. He sat down at the end of her bed roll just as Miroku came in, looking for his wife, looking relieved to see her resting next to their friend. He gently shook her awake and helped her to sit up.

"Sango, we should get back to our hut and rest. Touga will watch over Kagome while you rest and regain your strength. We need you well and ready to travel as soon as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru return. All of us that are well enough will be travelling to the western kingdom so we can have more protection and supplies there." Miroku gently informed his wife, hoping she doesn't catch on to the slip up. He watched her tiredly nod and they slowly got up and walked out of the hut, heading to their own resting area until..

"ALL those are WELL enough to travel. Miroku you had better not be saying what I think you are saying!" Everyone heard a yelp from Miroku as Sango clobbered him on the head with his fist then proceeded to drag him to the hut by his ear.

Touga shook his head before examining his claws, cleaning the dirt from them before he turned to check on the bandages and clean the young priestess up. Her healing seemed to have slowed even further causing a frown to show on his face. He finished cleaning her up and decided to inspect her aura and see if there is anything that may hint to what is wrong. He fell into a meditative pose as he continued to scrutinize her aura, hoping to find something.

After a while he decided to pull out the jewel and place it in her hand, see how she reacts to it. As he thought, she subconsciously tightened her hold on the jewel; his barrier staying in place as her touch cleansed the jewel of its impurities. Her aura seemed to weaken steadily as the night grew on and he watched as her energy continued to deplete. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he realized that something is feeding off her energy, keeping her weak, making it hard to recover. He placed his hands over her and focused on her diminishing energy and tried to push some of his own energy into her, hoping that he can help her. He fed her as much as he could afford and then closed his eyes to rest and recover from the activities of the day.

His thoughts drifted to how he was resurrected from the dead and the calling her soul had made in its desperation to stay with this form. When he came to the burning shrine he could smell her blood heavily laced in the air. It almost made his head spin as he tried to focus on finding her. He wondered why the jewel would also plea to be saved from the inferno. He didn't know much about the jewel but he is content with waiting for answers.

He felt Kagome's energy begin to slip away again and he opened his eyes to look at her, finding her brow creased with a small sheen of sweat. He expanded his aura, trying to seek the source of what is keeping her from healing. Finding a small dimmed aura inside of the barrier, he used his speed to get to it before it knew he found it. He stood before the demon, scrutinizing it before amusement flashed across his expression.


	13. Chapter 13

Hope you all didn't die of old age waiting for updates on my stories lol I'm sorry, I meant to have this out a while ago but I was working to my limits for months and then I was focused on spending time with my dog, he was almost 17 years old and not doing well. I fell ill the day before we put him down and my grief made it that much worse. I still can't seem to stop being sick but then again I'm still upset that I had to say goodbye to him. He was my little dog and I took over the care of him. I guess I just couldn't bring myself to give this chapter the finishing touches and upload it. I will inform everyone that I have used my off time from writing to dive into two other anime series: Naruto and Bleach. I have watched all the episodes of Naruto that have come out, just in Japanese with subtitles, but have been able to watch Bleach in English so far but I am only at episode 89 with them fighting the Bounts at their hideout. I would like to write two fanfics, Ichigo x Kagome and Renji x Kagome but not until I finish the series. I am actually not certain if its finished or not. I know that Ichigo loses his powers at some point and sounded like it was the end of the story but I can't be sure. I really don't like the ending to Inuyasha. Honestly it is a great series but The Final Act seemed half ass with meeting these strong opponents just to finish them off quickly or barely see them do a thing, then Kagome's powers are entirely sealed until that dude is fully defeated. Of course she gets her powers back but the series ended and to me it was like a refusal to let her powers develop and then you don't even really see her character grow much after she comes back. It really bugs me that they left a story that had so many possibilities to end just like that. YuYu Hakusho was another one, they had two other worlds they created with so many possibilities and then it ends just like that as well. It seems to me the authors just got bored and ended it. They both just feel like the lead us to a cliff and kept us there so I am quite upset with both series. Idk what happens in the ending of Bleach or Naruto but I am happy that the authors are letting the characters grow and develop. I hope they don't do the same as the other two did but oh well. I just hope that maybe at least Inuyasha will get continued or maybe have one final movie that will bring more closure. Like a glimpse of life after Naraku and them coming together once again to fight evil and protect their families, that kind of thing. Well sorry for the rant. I guess on with the chapter. I thought I would let you know that most of my future stories are either a continuation from the end or a new alternate ending. Maybe I will do a story on how I think a final Inuyasha movie should go but don't expect too much yet. I'm still quite distracted so I can't guarantee I will have much up here.

**Chapter 13**

He almost wondered if his efforts were truly needed but supposed they would be since he is the only one to notice her trouble in healing. Plucking the demon from its spot on a cow he brought the squirming parasite before his face. It's pathetic pleas and whimpers of mercy went ignored as his thoughts turned to the flea Myoga. Though a person would not think it, Myoga had been quite useful and he wondered if he could force this parasite to be loyal to him and serve him as well. He didn't really need the parasite but he didn't gain hardly a thing for his efforts beyond the woman finally being able to heal properly.

"Parasite, you will stop ailing the priestess. I will open the barrier and allow you to live but I will show no mercy should you try this again on anyone under my protection. Strange beasts lie in the forest, ail them instead." He promptly jumped up onto the walkway surround the wall and stuck his arm out of the barrier and dropped the parasite. Dismissing the insect entirely, he continued back to the hut that held the priestess, wanting to see any change.

Morning came slowly for the demon, his mood a bit foul after hearing the beasts in the surrounding forests screech and howl all night. Kagome improved but was now delayed in healing and knew this would not bode well for the coming trip. He already decided in his mind that only he will carry her, not believing any other could fight while keeping her delicate body unharmed. He felt anxious to leave this settlement and get back to his old stomping grounds. He wanted to tear into the beasts on his old territory, not be confined inside a barrier after so many years dead.

Somehow he had assigned himself as a guard dog over this place and blood stirred knowing there is another possibly strong opponent out there for him to defeat. His thoughts on defeating this new demon, Takeshi, made his blood heat in anticipation. He stilled those thoughts knowing they would do him no good now. The humans were starting to stir and he needed a clear mind to lead them and keep things on track. He and the monk needed to go out again today and stock up on more supplies, he knew you can never be too prepared and the priestess alone will need much care.

Two days withered by and the landscape continued to change into something unrecognizable. The humans didn't wash themselves and it was causing Touga to stay downwind at least a few times a day to keep a headache at bay. The priestess had not stirred and the poison was purified by her powers. He was surprised to see how much power she had; he didn't recall her having this much when he was dead. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have grown in power as well. He was proud of them for their accomplishments and the way they turned out. The monk and slayer surprised him when he found that this was their 3rd child, the other two away at a temple.

The absence of their twin girls had caused plans to change. He could understand the monk and slayer's need to get the Monk Mushin and their daughters, he would expect nothing less. That is what left him where he is now. Holding the reigns to Ah and Un as the monk Miroku said his farewells. They will make the trip to get the girls from the temple and the old monk if he could be persuaded. The trip should be short and the reunion sweet but he felt cause to worry about what could happen on the way their or in their absence. Even more so if the monk has been able to keep him and the girls safe.

Kagome slept fitfully, fighting a fever induced nightmare of her last fight and the demon Takeshi. His eyes had been pinned on her and even from such a distance she had felt it. His powerful aura brushing against the barrier made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She didn't know if he wanted the jewel or something else. She was just finally getting a grasp on her powers after they had been sealed by the demon in the jewel, Magatsuhi. She had wished it away but it was back and hunted her down.

She had made that wish and it had left so she wonders if it corrupted her wish by altering the meaning. She couldn't be sure and it returned to her pure and has yet to be tainted since, it didn't feel quite the same either. She wondered what was truly going on. Her worry had wormed its way into her dreams, fever spiking higher. In her unconscious state she took no notice to the sweat drenching her body or her limbs flailing at some phantom demon, the sheets kicked down to her feet in a tangled mess.

A villager had already run to get Kaede while a few women huddled around Kagome; one holding a wet cloth to her forehead and the other two keeping her from injuring herself. They could hear her mumbles about the jewel and her time in it. Her barely heard mumbles and unsuppressed tremors keeping them on their toes between thrashes. Hearing the flap off the door had them parting to make room for Kaede. The poor old woman was already spent from the rough time they been going through. She got right to work ordering around for water to be boiled, herbs to be brought in and instructions on fixing them.

Sitting as patiently as she could, listening to her mumbles and whimpers, piecing together whatever dream or nightmare she was having. She had never had a single nightmare since her return and had been fine just a few hours ago considering her condition. The sudden nightmare had her suspicious, feeling Kagome should not be just now having a dream from events at the end of Naraku. Several minutes passed by, only the murmurs of others and Kagome's burden being heard. A woman approached Kaede with the finished broth and two others worked together to stabilize Kagome as the third pinched her nose so Kaede could poor the stew in, a little bit at a time. With her jerking movements it turned long and strenuous but time passed and the broth took its effect.

Things were quiet the rest of the night and all was still as they slept peacefully under the barrier. Miroku and Touga travelled with few disturbances on their journey until the jewel began pulsing consistently, getting the attention of other demons and creatures. For the next few hours on their journey they fought and dodged attacks. Touga had to raise his aura to full strength and make his cloud so they could travel faster. Miroku was left bent over in his effort to keep on the dragon so the wind wouldn't push him off. They reached the temple in good time and Touga used his nose to guide them after they touched down. Coming to the main room they slid through the shaky barrier easily enough for them to see a sweating Mushin as he dropped the barrier and fell on his back panting. The girls ran to embrace their father in big hugs, glad he was finally there.

They didn't have long to reunite as demons and strange creatures immediately charged them. Touga and Miroku were busy fending them off as they made their way outside where they left Ah and Un who was also fending off the swarm. As soon as the girls and Mushin were sitting atop the dragon, Miroku took the reins while Touga formed his cloud. A few slashes of his whip and Touga cleared the way for them to travel on. Miroku sat down in front of Ah and Un while the other humans fell asleep. They travelled until daybreak as they finally touched down in the barrier. Things appeared peaceful so they carried the girls straight to their mom to snuggle on a warm cot. Miroku and Mushin both turned in for a few hours' sleep, the villagers adjusting to not getting out of bed immediately when the sun rose.

Touga had kept his thoughts to himself when he smelled the herbs coming from Kagome's hut. Ah and Un settled down to sleep and Touga situated himself next to Kagome. The left over broth sitting next to her along with the bowl and damp cloth helped him to connect the dots. The smell of sweat still clung to her and the bedding and he came to his own conclusions. The jewel finally calmed entirely when they were in eyesight of the village. Her steady breaths assured him her struggles are absent for now. Closing his eyes he decided to rest and replenish his strength for the journey ahead. He knew his sons should be back in the next day. Something must be holding them up, it shouldn't take them even this long unless they met some resistance. His thoughts stilled and he blocked out the world for the next few hours.

This shouldn't have taken so long but when I finally had the time to type I could only think of two other stories that came to mind. I was finally in the mood tonight to type but honestly it still feels like it's a boring chapter. I will try to spice up the next so all my patient readers don't wonder why they have this in their alerts.


	14. Chapter 14

I decided to launch right in. I have a stomach ache so I figured I won't be asleep anytime soon. Please give me your thoughts if you have any. I haven't abandoned any stories; I just haven't had any ideas for them so I decided to focus on this one first. Any new stories I'm writing I will not upload until they are nearly finished. Not that I will put all the chapters up immediately. I'm aiming to be a better author. I enjoy creating stories but I also do it for the practice. Any pointers I want them. My Spellcheck/grammar check on here seems a bit off so any bad mistakes please tell me. Honestly, some of the changes it made didn't always make sense and I might not have caught them all.

Unfinished Conquests Ch. 14

A messenger arrived in the early afternoon with a couple servants with orders for them to be ready shortly after daybreak the next day for departure. Touga went with Miroku, Kaede, the servants and messenger to gather herbs that are more abundant in these parts than the area of the Western Palace. The sun had made a small descent in the sky when they were finished. Sango and a few mothers were outside with the kids, letting them stretch their legs more than they had been able to since coming to the fortress. Just as Kaede thought, everyone except Kagome was prepared to make the trip. The trip wouldn't be so much of a challenge if it didn't contain so many people and livestock.

Miroku received a mouthful from Sango about the situation. No one could be spared to stay behind even with Touga's offer to do so. His cloud and battle prowess would be needed and so would Sesshomaru's. Miroku and Kaede wouldn't be enough to hold a barrier for so long and Inuyasha couldn't make a barrier and would be overwhelmed by the opposing force. The situation around Kagome was still sticky and no one was sure how they would even attempt to transport her. Her wounds could open at any sudden jerk and anyone with the ability to fight needed their arms open. They hoped Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had prepared or the trip could put her life back on the line.

Sango made her way over to her best friend's side as the day finally came to a close. Miroku took over watching the kids so she took her allowed space to seek out her friend. She wished she would wake up and laugh or use one of her futuristic phrases but all she did now was sleep. It reminded her of some of the fairytales she had heard, most of them coming from Kagome herself. She knew most of them now word from word and enjoyed telling them to the kids. She never could have asked for a better friend than the one she has right here. She just wished she could do anything to help her. Her thoughts drifted to a song Kagome liked to hum, it was a calming tune for the kids and she hummed it to the kids for bedtime and naps. Surprisingly Kagome said the name is "Edo Lullaby" causing her to wonder if Kagome's time travelling had brought it back in time to whoever made it popular.

All of the thoughts about her time travelling made her head spin. Kagome was quite good about not bringing too much from the future and usually just showing them some of the things and returning it home within the same day. They knew she didn't lie but it was still hard to really imagine her world. The camera she brought back with her with the pictures and those videos. It was so fascinating. Kagome ended up buying a new camera to keep here for a while but took it home. Instead she had many of the pictures developed, along with ones of her home and a few around Tokyo. They were fun to look at but after the well closed they didn't ask to see them anymore, afraid to bring up her permanent separation from her family on the other side, the life she had once led their and tried to keep intact.

Wounds can only heal with time and that wound was deep. Life didn't stop for them and she was glad they could keep Kagome happy and busy. She was afraid she would either wake up one day and find her missing or she would become distant in her loneliness, never finding her own love. She knew Kagome deeply wanted a family of her own, especially kids. Shippo had grown quite independent as the days went by and that must have hit Kagome like a dip in the frigid water of the river.

Her curiosity and fearful thoughts had her pulling back the cover and loosening up some of her bandages just enough that she can take a peek at the damage. She wanted to see if her friend was recovering fast enough, hopefully douse her fears that they will be separated. She was torn between her need to be with her kids, especially her newborn son and being torn from this woman that had long since become a sister to her. She couldn't abandon her children but she also refused to leave Kagome behind.

The damage was still bad and it caused hot tears to form in her eyes. No one would speak with her about Kagome's condition so she was left with no answers as to why her healing is taking so long. She didn't even know how bad her wounds had been but if they were this bad after a few days had passed then she could only imagine what they had been. Poison crossed her mind, it would explain a delay but her powers should have taken care of that as they replenished. She should have demanded Kagome to stay at the fortress but she knew her friend was trying to protect all of them from her duty, a duty that should have left with Naraku's destruction.

She carefully wrapped the wounds back up. Her heart was thumping painfully in her chest and her throat burned as she fought back a sob. She couldn't even begin to imagine what could happen if her friend doesn't heal fast enough to travel in the morning. If only they had the modern technology Kagome had explained and showed them. They had carriages, horses and the likes, not paved roads for ambulances to go speeding down smoothly. The wind could even cause her discomfort enough to reopen a wound should she move wrong and if they were attacked, she would be helpless.

Most likely if they were attacked in travel, Kagome wouldn't even know it due to the broth that keeps her sleeping peacefully. She wouldn't even be conscious of the attack, just pass away in her sleep and that caused Sango to feel bitter. She couldn't think of such negativity when they had so many around to protect them. It still nagged at her mind, how helpless her friend will be until she is healed and rested. Having been pregnant until just a few days ago she knew she would barely be able to protect herself, much less her children and sister figure. It would be a month before she got even halfway back to battle ready so she knew without a doubt that she would be mostly helpless as well.

Hearing a mew and feeling a gentle brush against her thigh she looked down into Kirara's ruby orbs. Her longtime friend and battle partner was here to give her some comfort from her thoughts. Her soft fluffy coat eased her worries as she stroked the fur and felt her arch into her hand. Her companion lent silent support as they watch over their friend for several more minutes before walking back into the murky darkness and back to their own hut.

She walked in her room and looked upon the cute scene before her. Her husband was passed out with his left arm wrapped around their son cradled into his side, one of their daughters sprawled on top of him as the other was curled into his right side, clinging to the sleeve of his robe. Mushin was nowhere to be seen so she scooped up their son and went to sleep next to Miroku as Kirara curled up by her head.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you everyone for your thoughts and input on names. I like that Elfy Lolita had kept the meaning of the name in mind. I might have a couple other demons join in later in the story, I like the idea of creating a character from the western regions of the main land join the story as Constantine. I would prefer more Asian sounding names though being this the feudal era and not the modern world where access to baby name books don't exist. I have done a lot of reading on names in the Japanese language but have yet to come up with any sound names for the kids. I will keep the names you give me in mind since I will have them interact with other demons, servants, and such. Since Japan is such a long island I think I will split any ruling of it like this: This will be the territories, the Western Lands, Eastern Territories (split among several demon clans, panthers, wolves…), Southern Island Group, Northern Lands being the island known as Hokkaido. I'm a history nut, mainly for Japan so I will be using that in some of my stories.

Unfinished Conquests Ch. 15

Kagome floated in her dreams through the night, hearing familiar voices having conversations but having the sense that they had already happened. The jewel for whatever reason kept playing the events it heard after she was rescued from the shrine. It was weird but also nice to know what occurred even with the obvious gaps. Sango's little talks made her feel warm and the thought of the hot spring promise made her wish she could wake up but instead she drifted further into the darkness, not stirring even for the rays of the sun.

Next to her futon sat the dog demon Touga as usual when he wanted to rest or think for a while. At this time of the day he could stand the odors coming from the humans and would be fine sitting in the hut for a bit longer, knowing they would all be leaving the hut to get ready to leave. He felt troubled by the jewels actions the day before. He had placed a barrier around it and somehow it fell. The jewel only acted up once he reached the outskirts of the village and continued on to Mushin's temple. It slowed to stop on their return to Edo.

He waited patiently for Kaede to come with her apprentice and check on Kagome's wounds. He didn't want any of them separated and knew that by now her wounds should be doing better. The flight would be long but if they should be able to think of a way to transport her better. He heard Kaede enter the hut just as he felt his sons approaching with a large group of demons in the distance. Kaede immediately busied herself with checking all of Kagome's wounds. Touga politely turned his head away to give them privacy. Most of the villagers were piling out of the hut by now as they readied themselves.

Kaede's covered her back up before clearing her throat, ready to share her analysis. "The infection is gone and her wounds are better but could still be dangerous if we are not careful. We should see if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have thought of a solution. If her wounds reopen on the journey we will be forced to stop and tend to them and if she gained a fever then we would have to let it pass. A long journey from this coast to the other will put a strain on her fragile condition."

Sesshomaru let everyone in through the barrier and had the whole are crowded with his transportation to the western palace. Inuyasha rode upon the back of a demon horse that pulled a carriage. They actually had several large carriages, enough to fit 6 adults each. Inuyasha dismounted from the horse and opened the door to his carriage for his father to look in and see the adjustments made. They had removed the seating and instead stacked two cots on the floor and line the walls with fluffy pillows.

"This one is for Kagome primarily; we have a separate one for Sango, Miroku and the kids. We figured Rin, Shippo, Kaede, and Cho could ride with Kagome. This was the best we could come up with to transport her. We don't want to make any stops; these beasts are everywhere and seem to just be mindless bloodthirsty beings. Not to mention the appearance of many are quite disturbing." Inuyasha's eyes wandered to the children in the area, he hoped they didn't have nightmares tonight. They had placed thick curtains inside over the openings. He noticed some of these beasts don't seem fond of the sun; it burned their flesh or something. "Let's get going, I want Kagome loaded right away, we would be safer during the heat of the day."

A couple hours went by and the heat had set in. The caravan was finally taking off with all ten carriages being pulled by demon horses. Inuyasha rode the demon horse leading the caravan behind Sesshomaru. Touga brought up the rear and helped the soldiers and Sesshomaru to fend off attacks. He assumed the demons were looking for an easy meal but some of them appeared to have their skin bubbling and it confused him that they seemed to be turning into some of these beasts he had seen. It was cause for worry if they could contaminate others.

The trip proceeded slower than they would prefer. The assaults were becoming a nuisance and the sun had already reached the peak and began to descend. Touga, Inuyasha, as well as others were curious as to why Sesshomaru would go so far for them. He certainly didn't have to but they could only assume it had something to do with the humans he came to care for. Another wave of attackers came at them, all of them in a mindless blood thirst. Touga was in the fray using his claws and whip to fend them off. The sky grew noticeably darker and everyone glanced towards the sun. To their shock a large transparent orb was blocking off some of the light.

Sesshomaru finished off his opponents and peered up at the orb, trying to gauge what it was. It grew and he heard the fighting come to a stop as everyone finished of their opponents. They all looked up at the sun until they heard some of the shrieks and growls in the lands below. The orb grew darker and Sesshomaru ordered they move again double time. They sped through the sky as fast as the carriages could handle from the force of the wind. They reached the Western Palace in the middle of the afternoon, later than they hoped but were amazed at the sight of the town sitting below the palace and the view of the mountains and the sparkling sea beyond them.

The town was crowded and the borders of the barrier were lined with soldiers of all kinds and sizes. Inuyasha had been surprised the first time and still couldn't hold back his amazement at the layout of the place. The palace was larger than anything he had seen before and he wished Kagome was awake to enjoy the view. As they descended someone rang the warning bell but instead of people panicking they looked up at them and then bowed low to their Lord as he passed overhead. They barrier felt invasive as they passed through it but the air and everything was noticeably better once through.

The kids in all the carriages made sounds of excitement as their eager eyes took in everything before them. They cheered as they landed and waited anxiously for the doors to be opened. Several servants were there; ready to act on their orders. The villagers piled out and were escorted by several servants to their temporary living quarters. Touga went directly to Kagome's carriage and immediately opened the door to check on her. Inuyasha huffed impatiently as his father beat him to it so he went to Sango and Miroku's carriage to help them.

Sesshomaru stood off to the side watching the interactions, particularly his father's. Rin soon squeezed out and immediately ran up to her lord with a smile as always. Her stomach growling and hair a mess from the nap she took out of boredom.

"Rin, go freshen up and order the cooks to make our dinner early." With a grateful nod she ran off. Touga meanwhile had retrieved Kagome and was making his way inside. It irked Sesshomaru that he didn't even ask where he or the priestess should go. It was helpful that he for some reason kept his Father's old rooms clean. He honestly was not surprised that he returned from the grave. The old dog always did things his way and enjoyed defying the odds.

He turned away and made his way inside to relax and freshen up as the others were led by Inuyasha to their own living quarters. He knew this was quite possibly the last ounce of peace he would get for a while and he would not let it be wasted. No, once the priestess woke up he might have more peace but until then he was certain Rin and the fox kit would bug him and the others instead.


	16. Chapter 16

This must be a real treat having me upload all these chapters. Thank you everyone for your favs, pm's, alerts, and reviews. I am happy that so many are enjoying this story. I'm sorry about the delay with 15, I forgot to add the new chapter after I uploaded it lol. Oh and if anyone knows what they called diapers back in the day it would be cool.

Sayuri- Little lily, she wears the green kimono

Kohana- Little flower, in the pink kimono

Keitaro- blessed (had 4)

Kannon- 0 Sachio- 1 Reiza- 2 Teiji- 1

I went through all the reviews and I thank everyone but I can't believe only 1 person brought up the horse leg lol I had read about that in Legendary creatures of Japan on Wiki. It's called an Uma-no-Ashi and I for some reason pictured Miroku getting kicked by it. Thank you everyone for the interesting name and meanings, I might use them still.

Unfinished Conquests Ch. 16

"Inuyasha quit your moping and help out!" Sango yelled as she struggled to change her son's diaper. Her son had a habit of grabbing her long locks with a death grip. Miroku had gone who knows where so the girls were both tugging on her kimono as they bickered over who will play with mommy first.

"I DO NOT mope!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration, gaining the silence of the twins as they looked at him as if they didn't know he was there.

Sango turned around after having finished cleaning up Keitaro. The hard look on her face spoke of her frustration and spike in hormones. "Then what do you call this?!" She gestured wildly at him with her right arm.

"Critical thinking," he smugly replied, having believed he won that round.

The laughter that reached his ears had him pausing in his thoughts of glory and he peered cautiously at his friend as he noted her sudden change in mood.

Sango couldn't help the peals of laughter that bubbled out of her chest. The thought of Inuyasha ever thinking before he acts and the term he gained from Kagome to say he was thinking very seriously about something as well just had her exploding. As the laughter died down from her lips she took a couple deeps breaths before she faced Inuyasha once more as she adjusted her hold on her son.

"Inuyasha, you can't fool me. You have never been a 'critical' thinker. You are mad that your father, who returned from the grave, is now playing guard dog over Kagome and you want to be the only one who does that. Go find a new favorite bone," she remarked before heading out of her rooms with the girls in tow. Inuyasha sputtered on the spot as she left him behind, snickering behind her hand as she heard his indignant shout of 'keh'.

The day continued on with everyone enjoying the day at the command of Sesshomaru. After today everyone would work based on their skills, primarily the villagers. Kaede still kept busy, having never had a day off minus illness she didn't even know what she would do with herself. She had wandered the grounds that morning and found Rin's garden before she ambled off looking for the healing ward and busying herself with getting acquainted with Sesshomaru's healers and checking over Kagome.

Her apprentice Cho was off somewhere else but she was glad. She wanted the girl to have at least a little freedom before she replaces Kaede's position entirely. Kagome's wounds were finally merely scratches, her powers at their peak once more. They would most likely be gone within the hour and she was thankful things had gone smoothly. Had she been a normal human or even a priestess of lesser power then she might not have survived or would be bed ridden for a month at the least.

The palace was buzzing with fervor, all the gossip passing through the servants about all the new temporary residents, their previous Lord returning from the dead, and his youngest son that a few of the servants were gushing about. His strength and handsome looks were attracting a few his way but he was as oblivious as always.

Miroku had found himself in the library looking over scrolls with Touga right beside him. Both were scouring them for any valuable information on the recent events. Neither had really spoken but was still glad they had help in their efforts. Sesshomaru had surprisingly not joined them, claiming they were enough to find anything of value. They didn't think into his actions much, determining they were possibly on limited time and still clueless to what the demon was after.

The orb blocking the sun had grown darker and they could feel more movement outside of the barrier. The place was on lockdown due to the suspicions that you could be contaminated by the beasts with their skin bubbling and melting. Some resembling simple forest animals like bears, raccoon dogs, or low level demons. Miroku had thoughts of their food sources being contaminated somehow or maybe they were these zombies Kagome spoke of.

Sango sat on a grassy slope watching the kids, thinking of her brother Kohaku. He was out there somewhere and she hoped he would find her note about where they had gone should he seek them out. When the demon attacks started he had returned home with Kirara and claimed that she would need her more than he did but as sister she worried about him being alone. If he had Kirara with him she would have felt better but he was persistent and set off once more to get stronger and most likely have his space until he came to terms with the past.

She watched as Cho and a cute demon child named Serenity played with Sayuri and Kohana. It felt peaceful today, even if it was a bit dark due to the sun being blocked. If they don't stop that orb in the next several days, no one will know day from night and villages across the land will be destroyed without any means of real protection. The demon Takeshi had yet to appear again so they still knew nothing of his motives and current endeavors. No one had come or gone from the barrier since they arrived and she wondered what the food supply was and about the trading the townspeople wouldn't be able to do.

At the end of the day everyone received the good news during the evening meal about Kagome having a full recovery. Everyone felt eager for her to wake up and brighten things up a bit. The night proceeded on with higher spirits. The children all received a group bedtime story from Sango and Miroku retelling an old legend they were familiar with since their childhoods. Kagome's friends checked in on her before going off to their rooms.

I hope lady silverfox aka mychelle 79 enjoyed seeing me use her name suggestion. I know it was for another character but I thought she would fit great as a new friend to Sayuri and Kohana. I plan to try and use all the name suggestions in my story. Some just might be more minor than others.


	17. Chapter 17

I hope the last chapter wasn't boring but I still wanted to input what everyone did so I guess you could be thankful it was short.

Chapter 17

The night was pitch black, you couldn't tell what time it was until the sky grew a tad lighter with the rising of the sun. The color seemed off, it was redder than the yellow of the sun's rays. The night was silent outside and the wind absent. She could slightly remember there was an eclipse but tonight must be the new moon. It seemed to her she had been unconscious for close to a week if it indeed had been the night of the new moon. She waited at her window for time to pass by and when the sun finally rose up her eyes widened at the sight of it rising above the sea as she watched it through the gap of the small mountain chain outside her window.

The sun was like a ring of fire with a deep red center. The fiery sight of it was both awe inspiring and chilling, as it slowly rose higher above the horizon. The goose bumps she gained had her rubbing her arms to get rid of the feeling they caused. She concentrated at the foreign sight before her and tried to settle her mind from the rush it was stirred into. Her concentration broke when her door slid open and she turned away from the window to who was visiting her.

The surprise on their face must have shown they had not thought she would be awake but as quickly as it had come, it had gone. It was the demon Touga that she had assumed to be her savior according to her visions. The surprise must have kept him silent since he had yet to say anything. She watched as he instead moved to join her at the window and see the rising sun. His features hardened at the sight of the sun having grown darker yet.

Kagome resumed her silent thoughts but they turned to questions for this stranger that resembled her two friends so much. His presence with her was comfortable and the slight frown on her lips grew deeper as her confusion of the situation she woke to take over her mind once more. The shifting of his form and rustling of fabric came to her ears as her guest took a seat on a cushion in the corner, next to the head of her futon. She suddenly wondered if he had sat there before. Often in her sleep she would feel a comforting presence much like the one she felt now.

Leaving her spot at the window, she took a seat as well, hoping to get some answers to the thus far silent demon. He had promised her answers when she awoke again and judging on her healed wounds, she could finally get the answers she sought.

Touga's mind was racing even before he set foot in this room but now that he found the woman awake and well, it caused him to pause as he had not really expected this but probably should have. His mind flashed back to the events of days ago, his only interactions with her besides have a silent vigil over her. He approached her spot next to the window and took note of the sun's darkened appearance. A lot but yet little has happened in the days of her slumber. Knowing she would have answers and being he had promised to give he decided to take a seat and wait for her. Ordering his thoughts he began once she was settled and had her attention on him. Speaking with her about the situation made him feel lighter, not realizing the tenseness he had carried since the instant he had literally rose from the grave.

Kagome had force herself to not be entranced by his looks as he explained everything. She wondered if the scrolls lying on the desk of her room were the same ones he had been speaking of. That would mean he has been in here more than he was implying. She did not want to think he had been here more than her friends were together. Then again she was certain they were busy themselves doing either research or with the kids.

"I have found little information regarding this demon. I have only really found information on his breed rather than he himself. I would have been very young when he was sealed. Miroku is now busy with his kids; Sango was beginning to become ill last night so she has been ordered to rest until well again so their baby doesn't catch ill. Inuyasha has been at the dojo a lot since we came here. I can only assume he is training with the rest. Sesshomaru's remarks can only make me guess on his fighting ability." Touga sighed as he thought of his two sons. They argued a lot and it made him remember the one he was dragged into.

"Oi old man!" Inuyasha called after his father, taking to calling him that as a show of disrespect.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Touga looked up at him from his conversation with Sesshomaru over a scroll from the library.

"Why are you stinking up Kagome's sleeping chambers?" His direct question shouldn't be at all surprising but Touga had barely spent any time with his youngest. "You don't even know the woman but you stunk up her area back at Kaede's village while I was gone but now she is fine and safe, yet your still by her even when you have rooms of your own to stink up!"

Sesshomaru had actually been the one to give the answer, one neither had expected since Touga had not looked into his actions as of yet. "The same reason half-breed that you are no longer by her side as often. Instincts are what it is. Your instincts had steadily pulled you away from her side since she is a strong female capable of defending herself and others needed your protection more. You had dismissed her from needing to be protected by you anymore. Your instincts had flared back to her side when she was critically injured until they realized a more capable protector has come and already took the task willingly. Father most likely has not even realized it but he has already replaced you as her protector. He would make a better protector for her than you ever did as it was you that had usually dragged her into the situations that put her life at stake in the first place."

"Why you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted with fury.

Touga quickly jumped back as his youngest charged his eldest. The brawl between them had quickly escalated and Sesshomaru threw his younger half-brother around until he threw him out of the palace so they could resume outside, sparing the building of any damage. His thoughts whirled around the slumbering woman upstairs. He had not wanted to think of this at the present time but his sons' brawl had drawn his mind from the scroll to the bold statements from Sesshomaru. It definitely would explain things if he were right but he barely interacted with the woman so he refused to draw any conclusions, he was still unsure what was really going one but felt fine the pace of things.

Coming back to the present he realized both of them had spaced out for several moments. Each in their own world, working things out separately as the morning drifted on. He shifted his position to recline against the wall and study her side profile as emotions flashed through her eyes. He never would have known how expressive her eyes were had she not woken. It was a refreshing change compared to the people he was surrounded by in his previous life. He had not really learned much about her other than any memories the others spoke of. He liked it this way but his canine curiosity had made it difficult to be patient.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm just going to get on with the story

Chapter 18

The quiet and peace of that morning had been disrupted once Kaede and Cho had appeared to check on her and found her wide awake sharing a comfortable silence with the dog demon. They had both been happy to see her awake and had immediately shooed Touga from the room so they could make one final exam before they would send her to wash and get ready for the morning meal. Kaede and Cho were both uncharacteristically chatty as they helped her around, knowing she would be weak for a little bit and stiff as well. Kagome livened up with their enthusiasm, happy to hear that she would be making the day brighter just by showing up at the morning meal.

Her curiosity of Sesshomaru's home had kicked in as well and she hoped she could tour around for a bit that day. Her cheerfulness had tampered down when Sango's absence was noted but she was determined to see her right after the meal and finally be able to greet their baby. No one had revealed the sex of the baby to her. Miroku was anxiously waiting to finish the meal so he could drag Kagome off to meet his son and surprise Sango. Kagome had followed along just as anxiously with help from Cho. Kaede ordered Cho to stay with Kagome so she wouldn't overdue herself.

Sango was just finishing her meal in bed and was picking up her son to hold him a while when Miroku had entered with a surprise for her. She was overjoyed to see Kagome walk through the door looking well if not a bit weak. Soon after her daughters, Shippo, and Rin had also joined them with their new friend Serenity. The kids were bouncing off the walls in their excitement. As soon as Kagome had settled them down with a promise to join them for a while later, they had run out of the room with quick goodbyes so they could run off their energy.

Kagome embraced Sango and the baby when she was finally seated. As soon as they parted Sango held her son out for Kagome to hold, introducing him all the while, "this is Keitaro. Keitaro, this is your Aunt Kagome." Kagome cooed at their handsome son. She didn't part from them until the midday meal was going to be served. She was going to request that she took her meal with them but Sango had said she wanted to rest after her meal was finished.

The midday meal proceeded with Inuyasha telling her all about what he has been doing in the dojo and complaining about being fitted with armor later that day. Kagome was surprised to see his hair being held up like his father's. She was still surprised that the great dog demon was the one to save her, especially being he had been dead.

After the meal she spent the day out with the kids and Inuyasha while Miroku left to check on Sango and the baby. Cho had come along as well and was currently helping Kagome make flower crowns and necklaces. They spent a while playing chase with the kids before Cho ordered Kagome to rest after seeing how worn out she grew. Inuyasha situated himself in a branch in the tree Kagome rested against and was eventually lulled to sleep.

She woke to being picked up and looked up to see Inuyasha carrying her inside. "I have to go get fitted for my armor so Cho requested I take you back to your room. I'm glad you're awake again. I'm sorry Kagome that I let you stay at the shrine alone; I never should have given in."

"Inu, Inuyasha!" She reached up and tugged on a lock of his hair. "Don't say that, I don't blame you. If they didn't attack me they would have gone after you guys and that would have been worse. Do not apologize again; I can't be so selfish to think any of this was your fault. Anyways, I'm fine; it just took a really long slumber."

"Keh, you're just as reckless as always wench." She gave him a sleepy grin as an answer. "Rest while you have the chance." She gave in and laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes and barely registering when he laid her down and tucked her in.

Touga had seen his son carrying the priestess back to her room. Slight worry and a stirring of jealousy had him staying put for a while before he gave in and decided to check on her himself. He brought the two newest scrolls he had found promise in from what he scanned in them. He ended up in there the rest of the afternoon until the evening meal came and woke Kagome from her rest.

They walked quietly together to the evening meal when Kagome stopped and fidgeted with the sleeves of her cream colored Kimono and traced the green designs on the edges of it. "Touga, I'm sorry, I never properly thanked you for saving me." She straightened out and bowed to him, "you have my deepest thanks for coming to my rescue. Rushing into a burning building must not have been the easiest thing to do after you had been revived."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling humbled but yet he didn't like seeing her bow to him. "It was of no consequence. I had felt some sort of urging to rise from the grave and followed the pleas I heard. I assume someone had told you it was me that came to your rescue."

He sounded so much like Sesshomaru for an instant that it had kept her silent a few seconds longer. She had already straightened herself out and gazed up at the handsome demon before her for a few seconds, chewing on his words a second more. "Well no, I mean to say no one told me. No one has even brought it up." His raised eyebrow had her rushing to continue. "I had dreams of what happened. The jewel gave them to me. I could even hear some of the conversations that happened but was unable to wake up. It was strange but I can only explain this was the doing of the jewel. I umm, well..," She lowered her head fiddled with her sleeves again as a dusting of pink settled on her cheeks.

Touga raised his hand to her jaw and lifted her head for her eyes to meet his. His thumb caressed her cheek as he took in the softness of her skin and his amusement grew as the blush darkened. She was indeed beautiful, a woman he was definitely feeling drawn to. "Yes Kagome."

She opened her mouth to speak and he found his eyes looking at the pink lips. After a deep breath she find her bearings, "I well felt your presence next to me and it well comforted me. I, thank you for your company, even if you had been unaware that I felt your presence, it was nice knowing someone was close by." He blinked slowly. That was an interesting tidbit of information. He fingered the jewel in his sleeve.

"That is certainly interesting. I would like to hear more later when we have time if you're willing to share." She nodded and he let his hand fall and offered his arm to her so they could continue their walk to the evening meal. They arrived last and everyone took notice to them entering together. Once they were seated Sesshomaru started the meal and the chatter began.

Kagome spent time with Sango after the meal. Sesshomaru had requested his father's audience in his study so their talk would be delayed. Sango was feeling much better and Kaede said she would most likely be able to get out of bed and move around as normal tomorrow. They were happy to hear that and they stayed up late chatting until they began yawning and Miroku came in with two tired girls. Sayuri clung to his back, grasping his robes and Kohana was fast asleep in his arms. She bid them goodnight and did her best to make her way to her own chambers. She ended up running into Sesshomaru and he stated their rooms were near each other and escorted her to her room and they bid each other goodnight as well.

After the long and exhausting day she changed out of her kimono, taking the orange obi off letting the rest slide to the floor before picking up her cleaned yukata and slipping it on before folding her kimono and obi back up. She stared at the sky and took note of the moon's appearance. She gazed at the sky for several moments before she could no longer resist the temptation of her futon. Slumber came soon after she lay down and covered up. She didn't even stir to her door sliding open or to the footsteps that followed.


	19. Chapter 19

After a cliff I couldn't resist, it had been a wonderful surprise that sprung in after a slow chapter.

Chapter 19

A soft pink glow lit up the dark room and through the cracks of the windows and doors. The quiet hum of power sounded through the room coming from the sleeping occupant, unaware and pushed deeper into slumber by the damp cloth giving off a funny smell. A person knelt over her with hands splayed out above her body, running them back and forth. Their eyes focused and steady as they narrowed in frustration. A slight sound of movement came from down the hallway and the intruder fled through the window just as someone rushed in.

Touga couldn't explain how he understood something was wrong but the jewel was pulsing in the folds of his fabric and it felt more like a sense of urgency rather than its complaints the last time. He searched out Kagome's aura and rushed to her room, feeling the slight raise in her power level but felt she was unconscious. Seeing the glow from the room and smell of herbs meant to knock someone out, he hurried into the room just in time to see the dark figure slip out. The figure had disappeared from sight before he made it to the window, barely a scent left behind.

Feeling the drowsy effects of the drugs he swiped the cloth from her chest and dissolved it with his acid. He knelt down by her side and wondered who it was and what they could have possibly been looking for. The shadow in the doorway signaled Sesshomaru was there and sensed the disturbance. Touga lifted her up and carried her to the wash room; determined to get that herb off her skin. The jewel glowed softly in his sleeves, a string of energy linking it to Kagome from where it came out.

Sesshomaru summoned a servant to get a healer and settled himself by her window and futon trying to imprint the intruders scent to mind when he found he didn't recognize it. He felt the energies out as best he can but that herbs' effects were fogging up his senses. He knew he had never smelt this scent inside his barrier before but as he scanned the barrier it still stood firmly. His scowl knew no bounds, the thought someone had gotten in and out of his barrier while also being caught in the western wing of the castle, his blood heated at this insult. A dark figure landed in the room from the other window. He gave quick instructions to track the offender down and gather intelligence.

The healer was already tending to Kagome and doing a more detailed scan of her body. Everything checked out fine but they were left with no answers besides the jewel. If they had another Naraku on their hands then they will prevent them from getting their hands on the jewel or its protector but with the scene tonight, they could have made away easily before either of them noticed. Something needed to be done, some way for them to be able to detect her presence at all times. Hearing the final words of the healer, Sesshomaru left the room with his thoughts fueling his steps. He prepared to spend the rest of his night getting preparations made for a messenger before shutting himself away in scrolls.

Touga had without a doubt, stayed with Kagome after retrieving all the scrolls he was going over beforehand. With just the soft glow of the lantern lighting the room, he immersed himself in scrolls, already sensing his eldest son's movements. His eyes had pink tinting the whites and amber, while blue fought for dominance with the black. His mind was clouded by his heated blood and every time he took a deep inhale he would not only get whiffs of Kagome's calming scent but also of the intruder and herbs too. With a frustrated sigh he got up to summon a servant for fresh bedding and yukata. He looked out the window and breathed in the night air as everything was changed. He looked out over the mountains before a flash of light drew his eyes to the dark ridges of rock.

"Summon another servant and gather guards in this room and send my sons after me." He orders the female servant. She looked up seeing the hard look on his face and felt his power and presence vanish from her senses just seconds before he took off through the window. She quickly stood at the window to track his movement into the mountains before calling for more servants and getting the attention of the guards. She hurried back into the room to make sure her charge was decent before the guards came rushing in. They all stood at attention as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran into the room. Sesshomaru's appearance was frightening as a red glow set in before he calmed himself. Scenting his father he grabbed his half –brother by the arm and jumped out the window in a glide as he attempted to smother their presence fly off to the fading white of his father's clothes.

The spikes in powers informed him his father has engaged an intruder in battle. Only his father's scent was recognizable and he felt his temper spike at two intruders within his domain after he thought it was sealed off. Inuyasha was uncharacteristically quiet and for that he was thankful. Somehow the half-demon had matured over the years since Kagome's arrival in their lives. He landed in the trees, glad they had both been quiet enough as he listened to his father's heated battle. He knew he wasn't the only one battling heated blood. He allowed his father a few more minutes before he made their presence known to the intruder.

The intruder was clad in black with a shiny black metal chain connecting a small dagger to a larger curved blade. He swung the dagger around over his head as he held the blade in his other hand. Touga's fingers glowed, his whip at the ready to attack or defend as he studied his opponent's movement. The dagger came flying his way and his opponents freed hand slipped into his folds. They flawlessly caught their weapon and the chain slid through his hand until he reached the dagger. Touga sent his whips flying and they were flawlessly blocked and the intruder went on the offence sending the dagger back at him. The whips connected with the chain and sparks flew. Blue and purple flames raced down to Touga. His hand exploded in flames and he gritted his teeth, dodging attack after attack as they danced around him. The intruder managed to slip his hand into another pocket and used his youki to charge the powder he threw at Touga.

Sesshomaru charged in with his Bakusaiga and a flurry of red smoke surrounded the area right after a bang sounded off. They all covered their faces from the burning smoke and Touga had retreated back several feet. Inuyasha had retreated up a few trees before dashing off after the intruder with no hesitation. They ran over the tops of the mountains to a straight face cliff. The intruder jumped off with no hesitation and after looking down below, he followed. He searched the dark waters for any trace of the intruder and then broke to the surface for air. Still seeing no one and no hints to any other routes he cursed and jumped out. He watched the water for several minutes before giving up and going back to the palace.

He grumpily passed his father and half-brother and continued to his room, jumping in through the window and quickly shedding his red orbs and donning the dark blue one in his wardrobe. He felt agitated and knew the other two would as well. He quickly dried his hair as fast he could and left to sit in his half-brother's study and wait for them. In the meantime the other two were washing up and changing their own clothes. They both checked in on Kagome and proceeded to the study together after sending for tea. They had a long night and it wasn't over yet. Two intruders in one night and still no answers, they shouldn't be surprised if anything else happened.

Inuyasha huffed impatiently when they finally showed up in the study. Touga gave him a pointed look at his tangled mane but said nothing as he came to a halt behind his eldest. The growl the reverberated through the room did surprise him but after a quick sniff he got his answer why. Inuyasha looked at his half-brother's eyes as his eyes turned a glowing demonic red and blue. "We have been played for fools," Sesshomaru growled out as he shook in anger before storming across the room and looking for anything out of place.

"They meant for me to see the other intruder then. He was merely a decoy to lure us out while they infiltrated the palace." Inuyasha stood up, feeling a bit on guard from all the events and the rising anger in his father and half-brother. He wasn't exactly close with either of them so he still felt the need to keep his guard up around both of them especially while they were angry. Taking a look around the room he retreated out and decided to stay with Kagome for the night. He didn't feel like himself tonight but he supposed it had something to do with being so on edge ever since the attacks started back in Edo. He dismissed the guards and settled himself against the wall next to the window once he reached Kagome. He could care less if he pissed his father off by being here. He silenced his thoughts and focused on hearing Kagome's calm breathing and fell asleep just before the sky lightened up for a new day.

I am so sorry this took so long to put up. It's been hard to concentrate with my kid running around with the cats along with all the other noise. Unfortunately I am sick, I actually have been since October 18th and I am going to finally call the doctor to get checked. I am happy that a couple of my readers enjoy me using the name Serenity; it's very pretty and peaceful. I plan on using all the names everyone has given me for different characters. I hope I can find room to have them in here more than once or twice. This might be my last chapter for a while, depends on if I can focus later on or not. I will possibly start working this next week doing 3rd shift with my brother at a bakery and he worked 80 hours + 54 ovt so I think you can see how little time I will have. I really hope I can get the energy to keep up with this story but take this as a warning that it might take me a bit to come back, maybe not until February. Thank you everyone for following my story, placing it in your favorites and giving me reviews. I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving and will enjoy the rest of the holiday season! Oh and Lady Silverfox, I hope your daughter has a great 3rd birthday in February.

~p.s.- I really love the enthusiasm of my readers in the private messages and reviews, it really puts a smile on my face and I do read the comments a lot just so I can see what has made you happy.


	20. Chapter 20

Yoichi masculine first-born son

Shoji shining second-born son

Chapter 20

Nothing else happened for several days after the intruders. They had found little to help them with their current problems so they gave up. Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands and sometimes his Father did it for him. Inuyasha sometimes joined one of them and a small bond had started to form between all of them. Kagome had woken up the following morning unaware of what took place until Inuyasha filled her in. She had started training with Sango, both getting back in shape so they can be ready for anything. They became quite the site to watch and Miroku expectedly didn't like the looks his wife was getting but he hadn't been the only one there. Inuyasha was sometimes there picking fights with the demons for ogling at Kagome but they were all surprised when Touga's anger became known. Kagome has remained oblivious to his attention and the real reason why the soldiers scurried away once Touga came in range.

Kagome was currently out in the village with a couple of the lieutenants that came along to escort her. She had begun to believe Sesshomaru had given her personal guards to protect her outside of the palace when neither of the inu's was around. No one had said such but it seemed like wherever she went outside she would gain escorts until one of them appeared. She enjoyed the company but it was hard to get some peace and quiet with the constant attention. She wasn't about to do anything foolish but she was thinking about confronting Sesshomaru once she could catch him.

The two demons with her gained their own attention from the swooning ladies and she of course received envious looks along with them. They flanked her on both sides and chatted with her as she went about the market looking around at an easy pace. Yoichi and Shoji were both good company and usually the ones with her at the market if it wasn't one of the generals. Both still bachelors and proud of the positions they held. They had little animosity but that was most likely due to them being good friends with healthy competition for each other. Today they were laidback and talking idly as she went about. She stopped pestering them about talking to the other ladies that continue to ogle them.

She hoped as the days go by she could maybe gain some more confidence from others and with herself as she practiced with Sango and learned the basics of a few weapons. She hated the hand-to-hand combat but she always seems to end up without any weapons so everyone agreed with Sango that she needed to learn and master the basics if not more. She was still getting comfortable with it and finally broke a few bad habits but she has only been at it a couple weeks. It has almost been a month since they had come here and been a little over a month since this whole month started.

As usual, she felt Touga coming and he landed before the other two could take their leave. They bowed to him and then to her and took their leave as always. She could really feel all the animosity aimed towards her from other demons but learned to ignore it. She didn't catch the glare Touga used on the other two or at the demons with all the negative vibes aimed towards her. She remained oblivious to it all and just fell in step with the powerful demon she grew to call a good friend.

"You don't seem to be at the market buying anything today," he remarked as he noted her empty hands and carefree smile as she looked around.

"No, not really, I just wanted to window shop," her futuristic term being familiar to him after hearing it a few times. "I was actually hoping to go somewhere new or on patrol with you guys but I'm sure my chances are slim to none."

His eyes studied her as they always did before going back to scanning their environment for trouble though their never had been any, just vibes directed at her and not all of them hostile. "Correct as always. Until things get better then it is best everyone stays inside the barrier. Sesshomaru is on patrol right now keeping an eye out for any priestess or monks to help with your spiritual powers and that of the monk's. "

She huffed and blew a rebellious strand off her face. "I swear that dog is just avoiding me."

"Now why would you assume Sesshomaru is avoiding you? I was unaware you needed him or something from him," he replied, keeping his anger in check. He was having a hard time not growling at any unattached males that came anywhere near her. He knew these feelings were beyond just being her new self-proclaimed protector but more like that of a male keeping other males from sniffing around his chosen female. He accepted it mostly by now but she remained oblivious to what he was doing. It definitely was frustrating at times but sometimes things were easier if she knew the real reasons behind things.

"Well it's become apparent that I am to be escorted once I set foot outside the palace. Even inside I seem to always have someone with me. It's nice but I do like being alone some times. That arrogant dog is going to learn the hard way that I am not defenseless!" Her ranting felt good but really, she wanted the dog himself here to prove she doesn't need bodyguards.

Touga had to chuckle at her assumptions but he knew it must look that way. He didn't want to give it all away but he also didn't want face her wrath later should he lie or say nothing at all. "As far as I know dear priestess, he has not given such orders; I am here because I merely wish to be so. No pup of mine is going to demand me around. I suppose it would be best that you just take this up with him once you catch him."

He loved the blush that always dawn her cheeks now that he was being more forward. She never replied or did anything other than blush, leaving him to start any further conversation at his leisure if she didn't do so after a moment or more. He truly enjoyed his time with her and always made room to seek her out once he is free. Today he planned for them to read over some old poetry he had come across. He picked out a beautiful spot under a willow tree for some privacy and peace.

Things continued just as he planned and he was currently lying under the tree with a knee propped up as he listened to her voice flow over the surroundings making the place more tranquil than it already was. This is how he pictured his life, quiet with his little mate, spending time in the shade enjoying the company of one another. Unfortunately, things were not usually so quiet and she wasn't his little mate, yet. He had not smelled much attraction from her towards the other males, mainly towards him so he felt reassured that with time he will be able to woo her into becoming his.

Unknowingly he had set up a barrier to keep the outside world from discovering him so he was able to spend the afternoon with her in peace until her stomach protested. He wished he made it a picnic as well but that thought had eluded him earlier. She had fallen asleep but he could feel and sense the telltale signs that she was beginning to wake, most likely due to her stomach. He gazed down at her a while longer, waiting for her eyes to flutter open. Her thick black lashes fluttered and her small hands rubbed them tiredly as she woke from her nap. Her stomach protested loudly and she blushed when she remember Touga was with her and watched him and stretch before lending a hand.

Their peaceful afternoon may have been over but Touga was already planning ahead for a picnic the next time he could find time for this. He had told Sesshomaru that he would do the next patrol so he figured it would have to wait until he got back. He wanted to woo her more and let his feelings be known. For now he will keep the pace slow but once he made his advances clear to the oblivious little priestess, he will turn up the heat and make her desire him all the more. Soon all the males will be forced to back off and he will be triumphant in his conquest.


End file.
